Out of Darkness
by Devianta
Summary: Sequel to Fall From Grace. Danny is now Clockwork's apprentice and losing his memory. He's becoming more ghostlike and soon will have to face an enemy even Clockwork can't defeat.
1. Lesson One New Beginnings

A/N: Please do not kill me for beginning this without finishing my other stories that I put on hiatus. Sorry! Anyway, here is chapter one of FFG's sequel. This is a very time oriented story since it takes place in Clockwork's castle. Danny's going to be acting weird, blah, blah, blah. You'll see. Anyway, I do not own dp. Please R&R! You know the rest.

* * *

Lesson One

New Beginnings

_Three hours since arrival_

I would like to start off by saying that I wish I could change everything. I'm not happy with the way things have turned out. I lost my best friend, Tucker. I lost my family. I lost my humanity, my human identity. I lost the town and my place in it. I lost my one and only love, Sam.

I lost everything that I ever held dear. I don't even have my old name to hold on to. I know I had one, but I can't remember it. My parents named me something else. I know that they didn't name me Phantom. They hate ghosts and the word phantom is just another word for a ghost. My parents naming me that would not make any sense. Actually, nothing makes sense. My human life is fading away already. I remember my best friends: Sam and Tucker. I remember my sister, Jazz. I remember having parents but for some reason I can't recall their names. What were they? I think Mom's name began with an M. Ma… Mattilda? No, that's not it. Maggie? No, that's not it either. Martha! I think it was Martha! Yeah! It was Martha! And Dad was… It began with a J. James? Hmm… No. John? Nope. Jacob? Maybe. Jose? Yeah! It was Jose!

Never mind! I can remember my parents' names! They were Martha and Jose! We lived in a town house! It was rather small and snug but it was good. Yep, my parents were Am… Wait. What town did we live in? Wait… I can't remember what town we lived in! What was it? It began with an A. Animal Farm? Was that it? No. Ah man, I can't believe I protected a town and now I can't remember what it was called! Okay, focus. An… Anim… Animosity? Yeah! Animosity City! That was it! That's what it was called! My parents, Martha and Jose… whatever our original last name was, lived in Animosity City with my sister, Jazz, and my best friends Sam and Tucker.

But was does that feel so wrong? Why does everything feel so wrong? My parents' names are wrong. My town's name is wrong. I'm wrong. But why? Why can't I remember anything right? Why is my memory disappearing? I know I'm a ghost but… Shouldn't some things stay? I thought… I thought I would keep my memory a bit longer. I thought it would take time. I thought I could a least write it all down first! But no, my memory is disappearing before my eyes. It is vanishing like smoke into the air, into oblivion where I'll never be able to find it again. It's gone like my name. Ironic that it was my name that was first to go. Now, my parents' names are going. Wait, what am I saying? They are gone! Like everything else that I treasured! All gone!

_Six hours since arrival_

I fell asleep in my bed. I think I was crying but… I can't remember. Everything is such a blur. I remember Clockwork bringing me here. He said I was his apprentice now. That's cool. I always wanted to know what exactly Clockwork did. But there was something else… Why am I here? I was rejected by someone… Someone I loved. They sent me away. I was really hurt. But why? If they sent me away then they couldn't have been that great of a friend. Why would I hang out with someone like that? That's stupid.

Whatever. If I can't even remember then it can't be that important. I'm Clockwork's apprentice now. I have better things to do.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom. After stripping and choosing a violet scented soap I sink down into the in-ground bathtub. The hot water is soothing. The violet scent of the soap hangs heavily in the air. It's making me drowsy.

I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu. Have I done this before? Yeah… I did it once before. It was the first time I left, the first time I was sent away. The first time nobody loved me.

But that's not important anymore. Who needs love anyway?! It's just a hindrance. It's just something to hold you back! And I don't want to be held back anymore!

The water in the tub evaporates. Steam rises up and exposes me and the bottom of the tub. I quickly jump out and grab a towel. I wrap it around my waist and glance around me nervously. I hope no one saw me. I pray no one saw me. I don't want to be touched!

Wait… Why am I so scared? No one is here. No one saw me and even if they did why would they care? Why do I care?

The steam is condensing, leaving its wet mark on everything in the room. Even the floor is becoming wet. The mirror is so fogged I can't see myself in it. The plants surrounding the tub are starting to droop. It looks like someone took a giant bucket and dumped it over the room. Note to self: Never get angry while taking a bath.

_Seven hours since arrival_

I decided that I didn't need a towel. I'm a ghost. I can turn intangible to dry myself off and turn invisible if I don't want anyone to see me. And besides, who cares if someone sees me? If they don't want to look at me, they can turn away or close their eyes. I'm not going to hide myself. I'm good-looking. I'm clean, healthy, and fit. My teeth are white and I don't have bad breath. My hair is white and shiny. It literally has its own sort of glow to it. My skin is smoothed and unblemished. I don't have blood shot eyes. And I have muscles. Yeah, I'm toned and proud of it. I bet the majority of the male ghosts in the ghost zone can't brag about their physique!

So, yeah, why hide something good? I'm good. My body's good. Why hide it?

With this said, you probably won't be surprised when I say that I'm lying naked on my bed. I'm rather happy about it too. There's some sort of draft or spectral breeze in the room that feels really nice. It's petting me just right. So relaxing. I think I'm going to take another nap. No need to strain myself. None at all. I'm safe and sound with a wonderful breeze massaging my whole body. That's nice. I don't need to be concerned. I don't need to open my eyes and double check to make sure that I really am the only person in the room. No need. None whatsoever. Zip, zero, zilch. I'm perfectly safe.

I roll over onto my stomach. My back was too warm. Yeah, that's it. I needed to cool my back off. Still a nice breeze. I like how its hands are moving on my back…

Wait! The wind doesn't have hands!

I sit up and search frantically around the room. Nobody. Well, nobody that I can see. I don't sense any other presences either. Weird. I could have sworn I felt hands on my back.

I search the whole room. Nothing. I'm both relieved and even more worried than before. Relieved because nobody is there, worried because I'm scared that I am going insane. I mean, I really thought someone else was there. Am I going crazy?

_Eight hours since arrival_

I put my jumpsuit back on. Clockwork is going to be showing up soon anyway…

"Do you like your room?"

"Yeah," I answered. See? I was right.

"Good. Follow me. You have a lot to learn," he floated out of the room and down the hallway. I followed him.

In comparison to my room, which is warm and much more inviting, the hallway is cold and dank. Definitely not a place to hang out. The walls to either side of us rose up into darkness. They were made of grey stones that were covered with mildew. Sconces held torches. Red flames burst to life once we came within a foot of them. They extinguished themselves once we passed them.

After about twenty feet we made a right. Unlike my hallway, this one had many doors. They were wooden with brass doorknobs. No signs gave any clue as to what they contained.

This went on for a while. Another twenty feet and we made left. Same sort of hallway. Another five feet and we made a right. We came to a huge crossroads. At the center was a stone mosaic featuring a clock. Stairs branched out from it at each hour, rising up to other levels. Beyond the stairs were more hallways and corridors. To be blunt, it was amazing.

"Where do all of these lead?" I wondered aloud. Clockwork didn't answer. He continued forward to the corridor across from us. I followed more slowly, still studying my surroundings.

The next hallway was the same as the previous ones. Boring. More unidentified wooden doors, mildewed stones, and sudden flashes of light from the torches. I yawned.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

Clockwork didn't answer. Thus we floated in silence some more.

"Where are we going?" I tried again.

Still no answer. This was boring and rude! Why wouldn't he tell me anything! He invited me to be his apprentice and now he had the nerve to ignore me!

"Hello? Apprentice talking! Where are we going?"

Nothing. I hummed loudly, coughed, sneezed, and made other noises. Despite my antics he still ignored me.

We finally came to a room and what I guessed was the end of the line. A strange tv-like devise showed flashes of strange scenes. People, places, events played on it. It looked like some sort of slide show. Bells, cogs, clocks, and other bizarre things hung from the walls and the ceiling. I looked around and started feeling dizzy. I blinked hard trying to clear the feeling. I stared at my feet. The world was spinning and my vision was blurring.

"_There's no place to go!"_

"_No place to but the future!"_

Finally I was able to see again. I looked up and saw several medallions hanging on the wall. The letters CW were inscribed on them. They looked oddly familiar like the rest of the room.

I felt something poke the back of my neck. I turned around. Clockwork was holding a scythe, pointing it at me! I backed up.

"What's going on?!"

"Lesson one: You might be a full ghost now but you will respect yourself and others. Understand?"

I nodded. He put the scythe down. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It felt weird. I decided I didn't like breathing anymore.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't remember much do you?"

I blinked. How does that matter? Couldn't we just start the training? I was about to ask him that but I remembered what he just told me. "No, I don't. Why is that important?"

"I can not answer that. That is for you to discover."


	2. Lesson Two Recurring Nightmares

A/N: Hello peoples! I have finally found the time for a mass update! Here is the second chapter. I will be posting the third chapter in a matter of minutes. I'm still working on the fourth chapter but I should get that done tonight. So that should be posted fairly soon. Anyway, here it is. Have fun. Please review! And... you know the rest.

* * *

Lesson Two: Recurring Nightmares

_Ten hours since arrival_

Clockwork wouldn't answer any more of my questions about my past. That was okay though. I didn't want to remember any way. I keep getting this feeling, like there is something in my past that isn't good, that I would be better off not remembering.

Besides, I'm Clockwork's apprentice now. I don't have time to mourn a bitter past. Speaking of which…

"Summon your time staff," Clockwork ordered.

"How?" I asked. I crossed my arms and hovered in midair.

"Time powers are the same as your normal ghost powers. All you must do is concentrate," he answered.

I closed my eyes and pictured the staff. It was slightly longer than my arm. It was made of cold, blue metal. A small clock sat on top. The hands of the clock looked like lightning bolts. I remembered when Clockwork first handed it to me. My finger tips had tingled when I first touched it. It had been the strangest sensation. I had felt like the time staff had become an extension of myself. It was weird. I had only just received it.

I opened my eyes and saw the time staff in my right hand. I looked at Clockwork for approval. He merely nodded.

"Now open yourself to it."

"Do what?" I didn't understand and some reason I didn't want to do that. Those words seemed so familiar, too. I know I've heard them some where before.

"If you want to see another time or place you must be open to the power of the time staff. You must trust it and yourself," Clockwork explained.

I looked at the staff uncertainly. Then I grinned. What was I so worried about? I could do this!

Closing my eyes again, I reached outwards to the staff. I felt its power hum within it. The soft vibration tickled my senses. I giggled. It was such a weird feeling. Weird, yet pleasant. I reached farther. The vibration grew stronger. The force of it made me shiver, then shake. I felt like I was sitting on top of a washing machine with a large load.

Wait! What was a washing machine?

Anyway, the time staff began reaching into me. It was as if it was alive. Streams of power lunged at my mind. I gasped and tried to let go of the staff only to find that I couldn't! I couldn't move my fingers! A jolt of pain ran down my spine. It quickly spread to my arms and legs. My nerves were on fire! I tried to scream but my mouth was no longer my own. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. I couldn't move! The harder I tried to take control the worse the pain became. I was a slave to the time staff which, unbeknownst to me, was actually an entity with a mind of its own.

I stopped struggling and the pain vanished. My eyes opened and my muscles relaxed. A grin tugged at my lips and a chuckle erupted from my throat. My eyes focused on Clockwork.

_Eleven hours since arrival_

"Hello, Clockwork," my voice said, amused. "What an odd host you have given me. I was expecting someone a little less…" the creature paused. I felt something cool touch my conscious. My head hurt. It felt like getting a brain freeze. The tendril reached into me and examined my memories, my feelings, anything and everything it could get to. I was a book, opened and defenseless, my every secret exposed to this being. "Hmm… A little less angry. And a lot less conceited. He seems to be under the impression that I am just an object for him to use. You forgot to tell him, didn't you?"

"I didn't forget to tell him. I wanted him to find out for himself. Ever since he became a full ghost he has lost respect for himself and others. I purposely didn't tell him."

Wait! Wait! I was a human at one point?! Why didn't anyone tell me? And why don't I remember being human?

My mouth smirked. "You are a wily one, aren't you? Both of you are. Well, I suppose in exchange for my freedom I must thank you some how. His human memories are still present in his mind. Shall I open an old can of worms?"

"You may. But remember…"

"I will. You needn't worry.

"Now my new host, it is time for you to take a stroll down memory lane. Keep your limbs inside the ride at all time and wait until the car has come to a complete and total stop before exiting the vehicle. Thank you."

I silently screamed as my senses shut down. I couldn't see, hear, touch, smell, or even taste anything. There was nothing for what seemed like an eternity. I screamed; I cried; I tried to kick or grasp something, anything, but there was nothing. I was trapped in oblivion! I was trapped and Clockwork had allowed it! He allowed this… this thing to jail me in perpetual darkness. And all because I was 'conceited'. I had trusted him! I had trusted him and he betrayed me! He lied to me! And I had fallen for his trick.

"You honestly believe that?" asked a voice. Laughter sprung up, a spring in a desert. I followed the sound.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the 'thing' as you were calling me. I am the entity of the time staff. You can call me Tim."

"Tim? Okay… Where am I?"

"Inside your mind. I'm trying to get your memory's vcr to work. You really need to get a dvd player. Not only do they have better picture quality but you don't have to rewind them!"

I blinked. I still couldn't see anything but it seemed like the thing to do. "What are dvd's and vcr's?"

"Wow, you don't remember anything. Well, as you heard, you weren't always a ghost. You were human once. You had a human family and human friends. You went to school, got beaten up frequently, nearly had a girlfriend, and ate a ton of fatty food. That was your life in a nut shell. Well, the life you allowed the public to see. You were the town's protector on the side."

"I did what?"

"You protected the town," the voice repeated.

"From what?"

"From ghosts that were coming through the ghost portal." There was a pause as I contemplated this. "Ah, huh! Okay, I got your memory working!" The sensation of being burned alive accompanied this statement. I screamed and clutched my head. There was nothing else I could do.

When it finally stopped I opened my eyes. I was in a town. Buildings rose up on either side of me. I was in center of the street. Puffy white clouds floated overhead. I took several tentative steps forward before lifting off. I floated above the street, glancing around. I didn't see any humans.

A boy ran out of a house on my left. The house had to the oddest on the street. A big metal… I don't know… box sat on top of it. The box had windows and antennas sticking out of it. A sign that said, 'Fentonworks', stuck out of the side of the house.

The boy had black hair and blue eyes. His shirt was white with a red splotch on it. He wore blue jeans and white shoes. He was carrying a purple backpack. He ran down the sidewalk like he was trying to escape something. After he was a few feet away from his house its door opened again. This time a large orange jumpsuit-wearing man jumped out holding a machine in his hand.

"Ah come on Danny! It won't hurt you! It only hurts ghosts!"

The boy, Danny, didn't stop or reply. If anything he ran faster. He turned the corner and the orange man sighed. The man reentered the house and closed the door behind him.

I paused and looked at the street. There was nobody else around so I followed the boy. Danny was still running. His feet pounded on the concrete sidewalk and his breath came out in gasps. Obviously he wasn't the most fit person. He didn't seem to care though. After a while he jumped into an alley way. He glanced around, threw his hands up in the air, and yelled, "Going Ghost!" A white ring formed around his waist. It split into two. One ring travelled upwards. The second ring travelled in the opposite direction. As the rings passed over their respective parts of his body a change occurred to his appearance. The white t-shirt and blue jeans transformed into a black and white jumpsuit. His blue eyes became green and his black hair turned white.

"What the…" I began. He was turning into me! He was me! That must be me before I became a full ghost! But how? How did that happen? Why did that happen?

When the transformation was complete he jumped into the sky and flew off. I quickly followed him. He wasn't flying that fast so it didn't take long to catch up to him. I flew along side him. After a minute I looked at him.

He looked so much like me. Then again, he was me in a sense. He was me before… Before whatever happened that made me a full ghost I guess.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. I sped up and floated in front of him.

"What happened to you?!"

He didn't see me. He continued to fly in the same direction at the same speed. Just before I thought he would hit me he stopped. He stared at me in shock.

_Thirteen hours since arrival_

"Valerie!" he yelled.

"What? I'm not a girl!" I yelled back.

"Hello, ghost," came a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl in a red jumpsuit on a jet sled aiming a gun at my former self. He clenched his fists at his side. I could tell he didn't want to fight her but he was nevertheless ready to do so.

"Valerie," Danny said again. There was pain in his voice. Why?

"I told you not to call me that, ghost!" She aimed a blast at him. He easily dodged it.

"Why are you attacking me?! I'm not even doing anything!" He dodged another blast and formed a shield around himself.

"You exist! That's reason enough!" She fired more pink blasts at him. They deflected off his shield and sped harmlessly into the sky. The 'fight' continued for a while until a bell rang. They looked at a rectangular building to their left.

"I'll get you later ghost!" she promised before flying away. Danny remained where he was for a second, his hands still clenched, his jaw locked. He looked furious and hurt. Actually, he looked more hurt than furious.

Why? Why was he upset over such a jerk? He was telling the truth when he said he hadn't been doing anything! She was the one who just attacked him out of the blue! This Valerie girl was a jerk! If anything he should fight back full force and get rid of her. She was a nuisance and he had every right to defend himself. What ever happens to her happens. It would be her fault for picking a fight with him.

Danny flew down to the building and phased inside. He landed in an empty room and changed back into his human form. He ran out of the room and down the hall. I chased after him. After several lefts and rights he came to another room. This one had people in it. About twenty kids sat at desks. A large man stood at the front of the room with a piece of chalk in his hand.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Fenton. Take a seat and I'll see you after school in detention," the man said and turned his back to the kids. He wrote several words on the black wall behind him.

Danny took a seat at his desk and pulled a book from his backpack. He looked up at the wall and wrote down the words the man was writing. After a few minutes he glanced at the clock at the wall then at the man then at the girl to his right. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Mr. Fenton, could you please tell us what the word 'pragmatic' means. Mr. Fenton… Mr. Fenton…"

Danny didn't answer. He was still staring at the girl, oblivious to the man's request. She seemed equally unaware as well.

The man sighed. He picked up a text book from his desk and walked over to Danny's desk. He held the book up then slammed it down on Danny's desk. Danny jumped out of his seat and backed away. Unfortunately he further humiliated himself by tripping over his own feet and falling down. The whole class, with the exception of the girl he had been staring at and a boy with large glasses sitting behind Danny's desk, laughed hysterically.

"Mr. Fenton, could you please return to your desk and answer my question?"

Danny trudged back to his seat. He sat down and sighed. His cheeks were a bright red.

"Umm… What was the question again?"

"What does the word 'pragmatic' mean?"

"Umm…. I don't know," he muttered.

"Well, maybe you should look it up. Open your textbook to page 145 and read the definition," the man said commanded.

Danny did as he was told. Just as he was opening his mouth to answer the bell rang. He slammed his text book shut and put it back in his backpack before running out the door. The staring girl and the glasses boy were right behind him.

Again I followed Danny. He was standing two doors away, leaning against a locker.

"Lancer is such a creep," said Danny said.

"I know. I can't believe he slammed his textbook on your desk," the girl said.

"Well that's what happens to lovebirds," said the boy teasingly.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and the girl yelled simultaneously.

"Sure you aren't," the boy said slyly. He laughed at their expressions. "Relax! Sheesh, you two are so uptight."

"Whatever," said the girl. "So, where were you Danny? Another ghost fight?"

"No, it was Valerie again. I wasn't even doing anything. I was just flying here and she jumps me! She says the fact that I exist is the only reason she needs to hunt me!"

"Maybe you should stop flying to school. I mean, if she's going to keep jumping you like that…" the girl started to say. Danny cut her off.

"No, Sam. I can't let her get the better of me. I have to protect this town. I can't stop doing something just because she's got a grudge against me."

"Yeah. Just be more careful from now on, okay?" Sam replied worriedly. She looked into his eyes, begging. He returned the look with one of reassurance.

"I'll be careful. I promise," he said softly. He smiled and she smiled too.

"Oh, gross. Can you two lovebirds stop that!" the boy said.

"We're not lovebirds!" the shouted again.

Suddenly Danny was picked up by the front of his shirt and slammed into a locker.

"Hey, Fentonia! Guess what time it is!" said a tall, blonde boy.

"Let go of me Dash!"

Dash growled. "Stay still so I can hurt you! I gotta D on my math test! Now I'm going to take it out on you!"

"Leave him alone!" yelled Sam as she kicked Dash in the shin. He dropped Danny and turned in surprise. Danny grabbed Sam by the wrist and dragged her after him as he ran down the hall. The glasses boy trailed closely behind them.

_Fourteen hours since arrival_

I went to fly after the three but the world went dark. Colors flashed before my eyes, then reformed as the city streets again. This time it was raining. The orange man and a blue woman were pointing guns at Danny who was in his ghost form.

"You've got to listen to me! I'm on your side!" Danny pleaded.

"Silence ghost!" said the blue woman.

"Yeah! What she said!" the orange man exclaimed.

"You don't deserve to exist. You're evil! We can't allow you to fly around hurting innocent people," the blue woman explained.

"But I'm not hurting anyone!" Danny argued.

"Yeah right! Why should we believe you?" the orange man asked.

"Because! I save the city everyday! I protect people! I…"

"You held the mayor for ransom! You stole our Christmas presents! You've caused thousands of dollars in damage! You've ruined people's lives! You…"

"I was framed twice! I was trying to protect people from the ghosts that did want to hurt them! Damage is inevitable! You can replace stuff, but you can't replace people!"

"Exactly! Which is why we're going to tear you apart!" the blue woman yelled as she charged her gun and fired. Danny created a shield and blocked the blast. He jumped to avoid another fired by the orange man. He flew up into the sky and back flipped. Several blasts missed him by inches. He flew higher and disappeared from sight.

"Come on, Jack! Let's track him!" yelled the blue woman before running down the street. Jack picked up a strange looking device and followed the blue woman.

_Fourteen and a half hours since arrival_

The world went dark again. Colors and lights flashed before revealing Danny floating at Sam's balcony.

"Danny, wait. I know I was harsh but I don't want any misunderstandings and stuff. You know what I mean. Please listen to me. I don't hate you and I want you to stay," Sam begged. Danny looked angry, hurt, sad… There were so many emotions flashing across his face it was hard to follow. Music was playing.

Because sometimes you just fall from grace. Sometimes you just fall from grace.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you're right. I am just an obsessed ghost who doesn't belong in this world. I've spent so much time trying to get rid of the ghosts that infest our, excuse me, your world that I should follow through with my duty and rid this world of me now that I am a full ghost. I don't even partially belong in this world anymore."

My eyes widened. He was giving up? What was wrong with him?! He didn't deserve this! I didn't deserve it! It wasn't fair!

"Danny it doesn't have to be that way. I'm sorry. Please don't go! This world has lost enough!"

"It'll be fine without me, Sam."

Okay, she's begging him to stay and he's not… Why not? Doesn't he want to protect this town? He was so eager before. He fought Valerie and the two jumpsuit-wearing crazed people to keep his place and now he's turning his back on that!

"No, it won't! This world needs you. I need you! Your family needs you! Think about it!"

"Yes! Stay!" I yelled too.

"You need me? Sam, make up your mind! Do you want me or not?"

"I don't know!"

"Stay Danny!" I yelled to my former self. "Make up your mind Sam!" I yelled at the dark girl on the balcony.

"Well I'm not going to stick around to have you play with my heart. I did everything for you Sam! I did all I could! I don't understand what happened but... I have to go. I'm a ghost and a danger to everyone."

Maybe the reason I say these things is to bring you back alive.

"No you're not!" I screamed. "We're not a danger!"

"No!"

"I love you, Sam. I always have and I always will. I do everything for you, including this."

Maybe I fought this long and this hard just to make sure you survive.

Danny flew off into the darkness. Sam was leaning over her balcony.

"Danny! Danny! I love you!"

Just to make sure you survive.

I looked me flying away into the darkness. I sneered. What a joke! A fool!

"I hate you!"

_Sixteen hours since arrival_


	3. Lesson Three Rejection

A/N: And as promised, here is chapter three. This one is a bit weird. I used actual quotes from the show. I don't think there are any spoilers in here. I think I used all season one and two eppies. I'm sorry if I am wrong and just totally ruined everything for you. Anyway, please review!

* * *

Lesson Three: Rejection

_Sixteen hours since arrival_

The past disappeared and once again I was floating in Clockwork's tower. I tried to move my hand but I still didn't have any control.

"Well that didn't go over too well," Tim said with my voice.

"I know," Clockwork replied. He sighed. "Let him go."

"Are you sure?" Time asked.

"Yes, I want to talk to him. Try to revive his memory."

Tim nodded and relinquished his grip on my body. I remained floating and crossed my arms.

"Why did you let him do that?"

Clockwork sighed again. I was getting really tired of that. "You need to remember your past. You might be a ghost but you shouldn't let go of your human side. You must have…"

"Well, I don't want my human side anymore or its stupid emotions. I don't want the memories! Got it? I'm tired of all that! It didn't do me any good before and it won't do any good now! I'm giving up that past! I'm a ghost now and that's how it's going to stay! So don't give me any of that crap about my past because I won't listen!"

Clockwork nodded. "If that's the way you want it then so be it."

My eyes widened. That was it? He was just going to agree with me when I knew full well he didn't like what I was doing?

"Yes, that's the way I want it."

"You are the one who must deal with your decision. What ever happens because of it is your responsibility. Can you live with your decision?"

I paused before answering. On one hand, maybe he was right. Maybe I shouldn't give up my past, my human side. I might need it some day. On the other hand, my human side was weak. It fought and fought to stay the city's protector and in the end it gave up because some girl didn't feel the same way about him. Whatever. That was a weakness I didn't need.

I nodded. "I'm rejecting it."

_Sixteen hours and ten minutes since arrival_

As I said those words I felt a pain shoot through my head. Memories began pouring back.

Flashback

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! It's nice up here. Flying's nice."

/flashback

flashback

"Hey cabbage face! Didn't you hear cold air is bad for the plants?"

/flashback

flashback

"Even with a minute's strength I'm still more powerful than you!"

"And now you're not."

/flashback

flashback

"Bye Vlad! And as a lonely man in your forties might I suggest internet dating or a cat!"

"Mark my words, Maddie! Nobody says no to Vlad Masters. You will rue the day you spurned my affections and I will not get a cat!"

/flashback

flashback

"How is that helping?"

"It's payback. It helps me on the inside."

/flashback

flashback

"You're toast."

"You and what toaster?"

/flashback

flashback

"Dueling double gangers! Have you lost your half of our mind?"

"Dude, I'm not the one wearing a bed sheet."

/flashback

flashback

"Danny. Danny? You didn't think it was a real kiss? Did you?"

/flashback

flashback

"Is that me?"

"No, Tuck. It isn't you. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry man. I couldn't control myself."

"Dude, you were under the genie's spell and you broke it."

/flashback

flashback

"This would be a very touching reunion, but I surrendered my human self a long time ago."

/flashback

flashback

"Thought I forgot about you ghost?"

"Nope, but I bet you forgot about that."

/flashback

flashback

"Sam? Tucker? I… I'm… I'm a ghost. I don't have any friends."

/flashback

"No! No! No! NO! I don't want them! I DON'T WANT THEM!" I screamed. I reached inward and found Tim. I grabbed his essence and forced him out. I dropped the staff and ran.

"Danny! Wait!" Tim yelled.

I stopped where I was and turned to him. I narrowed my eyes as I felt rage well up in me. It grew. Its scorching heat became unbearable. I felt my memories, my unwanted past. I grabbed hold of it and added it to my rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" I shrieked as I formed the most powerful blast I could. I flung it at the shadowy figure of Tim. It went through him. An apparition. I formed another and aimed it at the staff. It exploded. "I'M NOT DANNY! THE NAME IS PHANTOM!" Without another word I teleported myself back to my new room leaving Clockwork alone. I collapsed on my bed and cried. I was empty. My memories were gone. I was Phantom now and I couldn't have been unhappier.

_Seventeen hours since arrival_


	4. Free Time

A/N: Ever wonder what the crazy lady's story (from Fall From Grace) was? Well, now you get to find out in this chapter. She's back... sort of. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter, have fun, please review, yadda yadda yadda... You get the point.

* * *

Free Time

_Seventeen hours since arrival_

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take long for me to stop crying. When I was done I felt completely empty. No emotions, no thoughts, nothing. I felt at peace. I lied there for hours. Clockwork didn't check on me. No strange breeze touched me. I was left completely alone. I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

I was alone in a field. The tall grasses waved in a breeze. Trees surrounded the field on all sides. The sun gave off a black light.

I wandered aimlessly. I felt as if I was looking for something. Whatever it was I searched for I couldn't find. There was nothing.

Scratch that. There was something. There was a wolf. A white wolf. It lay dying on a rock. Green blood dripped out of its mouth. Its breathing was ragged and its green eyes were dull. It was about to go.

I stood by and watched. I wanted to see it die. I needed to know that it was gone, gone forever. I couldn't allow it to escape and come back to haunt me ever again.

It drew in a long breath and wheezed. It tried to take another but failed. It coughed up more green blood then lay still. One last spasm took it before I knew it was dead. Gone. It will never trouble me again.

I turned to walk away when it suddenly sat up. I turned around. It growled. Its white fur turned black and its eyes turned red. It lunged at me. I was on the ground, the wolf standing on me. Its teeth came down…

_Eighteen hours since arrival_

I was in desert. Sand whipped around in the dry air. Off in the distance was an oasis on fire. Trees were toppled by white flames. Life was dying.

I was in a coliseum. On my left were ghosts. One my right were humans. Facing me was a vampire-looking ghost.

"Hello, Daniel. Long time no see," he greeted. His hand came up and he tossed an orb of purple energy at me. I dodged and returned fire. He formed a shield, blocking my attack. "Is that all you got, Daniel?"

"Do I know you?" I asked. "Because if I do then you should know that I'm far from weak!" I formed several orbs and let them loose. Two of them found their mark. 'Vampy' was thrown backwards into the coliseum wall. He quickly got up and charged. I dodged to the right. Once behind him fired more blasts. He blocked them.

"Please, Daniel. Don't bore me. Fight!" He charged again and threw a punch. He caught me in the jaw and I was sent to meet the wall. Sharp pain caused me to scream as my back connected with it. I ignored it as I jumped up and returned the favor. Seconds later I was on the ground wrestling the 'Vampy'. I had the upper hand. I was smaller and even in close quarters was able to dodge better than that big lug.

He yelped as I knocked out his front teeth.

"Still don't think I'm tough?"

" Really, Daniel? Do I need to answer that?" he hissed. "You may think you have the upper hand but you are far from having any control of this battle!"

I was on my back, his hand around my throat. I tried to move but realized I couldn't. My world was going black and my chest hurt. I needed to breathe. But why? I was a ghost!

"Little badger, my little badger. You still don't understand. Then again, you never did."

His grip tightened on my throat. My eyes rolled back. Everything hurt. My world was darkening as night ate at the corners of my vision. One final spasm racked my body before I gave into oblivion.

_Nineteen hours since arrival_

I woke up with a jolt and quickly scanned my room. It was a dream. It was just a really scary dream. A stupid dream. An unnecessary dream. I'm never going to sleep again. I don't need rest anyway. I'm a ghost.

I got up an opened my room's window. I climbed outside and hovered. The surrounding ghost zone seemed so bleak and empty, so dark and foreboding. Yet I felt perfectly comfortable. I didn't feel out of place. I felt at home.

I sped off in a random direction away from the tower. The landscape blurred as I flew faster and faster. After about an hour I stopped and looked around. I had no clue where I was. Then again, I didn't really remember anything prior to me being apprenticed to Clockwork so I guess this was to be expected. So where was I? Off in the distance I saw a ring of small islands. Some had trees. Some were desert. Some had small mountains growing out of them. Nevertheless, all were in a circle.

Just as I was about to fly off to do some more exploring a certain island caught my eye. It was made of ice and snow. It looked so inviting that I flew over and landed. The snow came up to my knees and a bitter wind blew a cloud of snow and ice in my face. I sighed contentedly and fell backwards into the snow. I gazed up at the green swirling sky. After a moment I waved my arms and legs. My eyes widened.

I jumped up and looked at where I had been laying. I thought the motion had been familiar. It was human!

"A snow angel," I said slowly. While the action was familiar the words weren't. They felt foreign.

The wind picked up and the snow angel vanished.

_Twenty hours and thirty minutes since arrival_

I turned and flew away from the spot, farther into the ice land. Hills and valleys of snow appeared and vanished as I explored. I even found a frozen lake. Its glassy surface forever stilled by the frozen air.

But that's not what astonished me the most. It's what was beyond the lake that made me stop and stare in wonder. It was a mountain range that rose up into the green sky. At the top was a brilliant glowing light that blinked on and off sporadically. It was a like a lighthouse calling me home. I stood there watching it for a while before pushing off and flying towards it. The frozen wind whipped in my face, slowing my progress. I pushed myself harder to speed up my progress but it was no use. The wind was strong. I allowed myself to drop out of the air and onto the side of the mountain. I started climbing. One hand over the other, I moved along the icy surface. The higher I got, the slippier the ice became. It came to the point where I couldn't grasp anything.

"Oh, popcorn!" I yelled in frustration. Then I paused. "What da? I've never said anything like that before. And why does that sound so wrong coming out of my mouth." I narrowed my eyes both in thought and to keep the debris flying off the top of the mountain out of my eyes.

I shook my head. Whatever. So I said the word 'popcorn'. Who cares? It's not important. The only thing that is important is getting to the top of this mountain. I have to see what's making the light at the top.

I put my hand on the next rock and tried to grip it. It was too slippery. I tried again. Still no good.

I tried flying again but the wind was so strong it nearly sent me sailing back down the mountain. I landed again, clinging to my hand and foot holds. My arms ached and my ears burned from the constant wind.

"This is ridiculous! All I want is to see the lousy light! Is that too much to ask?! It shouldn't be! I am Clockwork's apprentice! I am Phantom! I should be allowed to see anything!"

Amazingly enough, the wind stopped blowing.

_Twenty-two and a half hours since arrival_

I finally made it to the top of the mountain. My arms and legs are killing me and I can barely hear anything. But, I managed to do it. I made it to the top of the lit mountain and it's all because of who I am. I am Phantom, Clockwork's apprentice, and that is all that matters.

I look around for the light that I saw at the bottom of the mountain. It's no where to be seen.

"Where is it? Where did it go? Don't tell me that I came up here for nothing!"

"Well, you came up here so it must have been for something," a voice says.

"Who's there?" I ask as I glance around.

"Perhaps the light you were looking for? Maybe the wind that nearly blew you off the mountain? I don't know. You tell me." A girl stepped out from behind a boulder to my left. She has long white hair and gray eyes. A simple blue sleeveless dress falls to her ankles.

"You were making that light and the wind?" I ask, surprised. She doesn't look like much. She's about my height and doesn't look very old or wise or anything. She looks simple, yet she sounds sarcastic and smart. Then again, anyone can sound like that.

"Sort of," she says with a grin. "You don't think much of me, do you?"

I shake my head. Well, it's true. I don't think much of her.

"Well, maybe this'll change your mind, Phanny."

Before I can yell at her for messing with my name a bright light engulfs her. When it vanishes a boy is standing in her place. His body is hidden by his black robe. In his right hand is my time staff.

"Tim! What are you doing here? Where is that girl?"

Tim smiles. "What's wrong, Phanny? Confused? Scared? I bet I can scare you even more! Watch!"

Again a bright light flares and when it vanishes an old, ugly woman is standing where Tim and the girl were standing previously. She's hunched over holding onto a cane for support.

I back away, fear welling up in me. "Don't touch me," I say, still backing away from the old lady. She laughs manically. A bright light flashes and she's a beautiful, yet deadly looking woman. She stalks towards me. "Don't touch me!" She stops inches from me. My back is to the mountain wall.

"Hello, my little beauty. Scared yet?" She transforms back into the little white haired, gray-eyed girl.

"Who are you?"

"Vlad knew me as Kristine. Clockwork knew me by a multitude of names. For an hour or two you knew me as Tim, but I don't think that's an appropriate name right now. So, you may call me Phantasma."

"What! No, that's practically my name! And what's with you calling me Phanny? It's Phantom. Got it?"

'Phantasma' puts her hand to her chin and taps it, like she's thinking. "Uh, let me think about that. Um… No. Sorry. You tried to destroy me, so I can't really care. You know? Besides, you're not all that in a bag of potato chips. If I want to take a name that sounds like yours I can. Who are you to stop me or say that I can't?" She turns her back to me and struts to the edge of the ledge we're standing on. She looks out to the horizon. A slight breeze picks up and blows her long hair. "Oh, and did I mention that Clockwork hired me to watch you? I didn't? Oh, sorry I forgot that slight detail."

"Wait, Clockwork hired you?!" I can't believe it! That's twice that he has betrayed me! I can't believe that he let this… thing… watch me! And I don't need someone to babysit me either! I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby!

"Yes, he did. He hired me to watch you and keep you on your toes. In other words, I was to make sure you were safe but if you started slacking I was to… scare you a little. You know, make sure that your eyes were open." She turned to look at me. "Trust me, I could think of a million things better to do than stare at you twenty-four seven. You've got to be the most boring creature on the face of the earth, and the most vain." She put her hands on her hips and held her head up high. " 'I'm Danny Phantom! Hear me roar! Meow! Meow! I'm Danny Fenton! Hear me cry! B-O-O-H-O-O! I only have two friends both of which are smarter than me! I get beaten up in my free time! I can't get anything higher than a 'C' on my tests! Oh, yeah, and did I mention I have to save the world? I'm a half ghost! Hear my confusion! Eee…"

"Shut up!" I yelled. My hands clenched into fists and I steadily walked towards her.

"What's that? I can't hear you," she mocked, putting a hand behind her ear.

I was a millimeter from her face. She didn't even blink when I powered up an ectoblast in my hand. "I said 'shut up'. Are you deaf and stupid?"

"No, I just know a braggart when I see one," she took a step backward and kneed me… Well, you can put two and two together. I was on the ground in a millisecond. "Trust me, little boy. You are not that great. You are not perfect. You are not that special. Nobody cares if you were a halfa. Nobody cares of you are Clockwork's apprentice. Nobody gives two hoots in a bucket if you once saved the world. It doesn't matter. It's not relevant anymore. So get over yourself. Right now you are just being obnoxious about all that and it's really getting on my nerves." She bent over and picked me up by the front of my shirt. She held me up to her face. "I suggest you find your place and stay in it. Either that or Clockwork's going to be missing an apprentice. Got it?"

I looked at her and formed an ectoblast in my free hand. "No, and Clockwork's going to be missing an employee."

Her eyes went wide as my blast hit her and sent her flying over the edge of the ledge. She screamed all the way to the bottom of the mountain. Her screams stopped as she hit the bottom. Glad I don't have to clean up that mess.

_Twenty three hours and nineteen minutes since arrival_

I sank back down to my knees and groaned. That kick really hurt. Though, I think I can stand up and walk around. Yeah, I'm Phantom. I can do what I want. A little girl's kick isn't going to stop me even if she did hit me in a rather sensitive area. Nope, I am perfectly fine. Better than ever really.

I tried to stand up and quickly realized that I couldn't. Though, I am rather comfortable here. I have a nice view. Nope, it's not that I can't get up. It's that I don't want to. I want to sit here and watch the really strange sky.

I sat there for quite a bit of time, staring at the sky and trying not to move around too much. To be completely honest, I was trying to wait out the pain. Though, if anyone asks, I was waiting to see if there was such thing as a ghostly sunset. I don't think there is. I've never seen a 'ghost zone sun'. But, if anyone asks, I wanted to see for myself. Might as well. I have all the time in the world.

_Twenty five hours since arrival_


End file.
